mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyjście smoka
Wyjście smoka — siódmy odcinek pierwszego sezonu. Na niebach Equestrii pojawiają się mroczne kłęby dymu, które jak się okazują, pochodzą do smoka. Twilight na polecenie Księżniczki Celestii wyrusza wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółkami na szczyt góry, z której wydobywają się czarne chmury. Niestety podróż jest stale utrudniana przez Fluttershy, ukrywającej pewną tajemnicę. Streszczenie Pewnego dnia Fluttershy karmiąc zwierzęta, spostrzega z pomocą swojego królika Angela kłęby dymu zmierzające do Ponyville. Fluttershy bojąc się możliwością pożaru, decyduje się ostrzec kucyki w mieście. Niestety bohaterka nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Nagle na miejscu pojawia się Twilight, skutecznie tłumacząc wszystkim, że dym nie pochodzi od pożaru, a od smoka. Następnie cała szóstka głównych bohaterek spotyka się w bibliotece, omawiając całą sytuacje. Okazuje się, iż ów smok drzemie w jaskini na szczycie góry, tworząc niebezpieczny dym dla całej Equestrii. Następnie kucyki postanawiają iść na wyprawę, aby uratować ich krainę. Po spakowaniu niezbędnych przedmiotów bohaterki spotykają się przed biblioteką. Twilight wpierw wygłasza ważne informacje, po czym próbuje zbadać drogę na mapie. Nagle do jednorożca podchodzi Fluttershy i próbuje ją przekonać, o tym, że nie powinna uczestniczyć w wyprawie, lecz Twi odmawia i każe pegazowi iść wraz z nimi. Jednak Rainbow popiera propozycję pegaza, mówiąc, iż Fluttershy będzie ich spowalniać, ale Twilight nie zmienia zdania. Po jakimś czasie grupa dociera pod górę. Wtedy okazuje się, że słowa Rainbow miały sens, ponieważ Fluttershy już od początku sprawia problemy. Najpierw nie jest w stanie wejść po stromym klifie, później nie potrafi przeskoczyć małej przepaści, a na końcu powoduje lawinę. Po tych wszystkich przeciwnościach kucyki docierają na miejsce. Początkowo Twilight postanawia iść do jaskini wraz z Fluttershy, aby przekonać smoka do opuszczenia Equestrii, lecz pegaz nie chcę iść i wyznaje prawdę, iż boi się smoków oraz nie wejdzie do groty. Przyjaciółki postanawiają wziąć sprawę we własne ręce, lecz ich próby kończą się fiaskiem. Przy próbie Rainbow stwór wpada w szał i atakuje kucyki. Smok w swojej furii ogłusza bohaterki i niszczy kamień, za którym chowa się Fluttershy. Pegaz widząc leżące, bezbronne przyjaciółki nabiera odwagi, po czym leci wprost na smoka, krzycząc na niego za jego zachowanie. Ten próbuje się usprawiedliwić ciosem Rainbow, za co Fluttershy go przeprasza i prosi, aby opuścił ich krainę. Smok się zgadza i odlatuje ze swojej jamy. Po powrocie do Ponyville Twilight pisze list do Księżniczki Celestii z informacją o wykonaniu zadania i z morałem wyniesionym z wyprawy. Po tym Applejack woła bohaterkę, ponieważ Rainbow jest bliska pobicia rekordu podbijania piłki. Gdy pegaz dolicza do ostatnich podbić, Pinkie naśladuje ryk smoka, strasząc bohaterkę. Następnie, gdy Fluttershy chce się pochwalić swą odwagą przed Rainbow, na jej grzbiet spada liść, a ona zamiera ze strachu. Wszystkie bohaterki śmieją się z reakcji pegaza i na tym kończy się odcinek. Fabuła Przed domem Fluttershy thumb|left Odcinek zaczyna się za dnia przed domem Fluttershy. Jest tam owa bohaterka, która karmi zwierzęta mieszkające obok jej domu. Najpierw wręcza fretką ryby, a następnie podrzuca małym ptaszkom garść robaków. Po chwili bohaterka zmierza do chatki swojego ulubionego zwierzaka Angela. Wspomniany pupil pegaza siedzi w swojej chatce i łakomie zjada marchewkę. Gdy królik wciąż zajada się swoim posiłkiem, Fluttershy z troską ostrzega go przed zbyt szybkim zjadaniem. Królik przełyka ogromny kawałek marchewki, po czym dotknięty słowami pegaza, obraża się, odrzucając warzywo na bok. Bohaterka widząc to, tłumaczy, że zjadł on zdecydowanie za mało, aniżeli powinien. W tym czasie Angel zaczyna odbiegać od swojej chatki i pegaza. thumb|right Fluttershy zauważając czyn zwierzaka, bierze marchewkę i leci za nim. Po krótkim czasie bohaterka dogania królika oraz zagradza mu drogę. Następnie rzuca mu marchewkę i próbuje go namówić do zjedzenia marchewki. Angel nie zgadza się na propozycje oraz odmawia kolejnych. Następnie pegaz podsuwa mu warzywo, ponownie go prosząc, lecz zwierzak odmawia. Pegaz zawiedziony nieudaną próbą kładzie głowę na ziemi i wzdycha. Nagle do Fluttershy dobiega cichy kaszel Angela. Bohaterka natychmiast reaguje i podbiega do królika. Owy zwierzak siedzi i wpatruje się w niebo, podczas gdy pegaz pyta się go, czy dobrze. Po kilku nieudanych próbach Fluttershy w ustaleniu, co królik ma na myśli, zwierzak podnosi głowę pegaza i wskazuje drugą łapką ku niebu. Wtem Fluttershy zauważa kłęby dymu lecące ku Ponyville. thumb|left Bohaterka widząc to wyciąga wnioski: Nagle pegaz dostaje marchewką w tył głowy rzuconą przez Angela. Królik stoi z założonymi łapkami i jest niezadowolony z braku spostrzegawczości pegaza. Fluttershy po zachowaniu zwierzaka zgaduje, że właśnie o to mu chodziło. W parku thumb|right|"Pomocy. Na pomoc." Podczas gdy do Ponyville napływają kłęby dymu, niczego niespodziewające się kucyki odpoczywają w parku. Nagle z jednej ze ścieżek, wybiega Fluttershy, wołając o pomoc. Mijając fontannę, nadal próbuje zwrócić uwagę kucyków, lecz nikt nie reaguje. Nagle, inicjatywę bohaterki przerywa piłka lecąca prosto w jej stronę. Pegaz kuca, unikając uderzenia, a niespodziewanie za nią przypędza Rainbow Dash i odbija piłkę głową. Rainbow nadal podbijając piłkę, oznajmia Fluttershy, aby się nie bała, ponieważ to tylko ona "przyszła rekordzistka Equestrii w odbijaniu piłki". Następnie do towarzystwa dołącza się Pinkie Pie, która przy dwustu siedmiu odbiciach jej przyjaciółki oznajmia, że należy uczcić ten wynik. Po chwili bohaterka oddala się od reszty, a Fluttershy biegnie za nią, próbując wytłumaczyć jej powód swoich zmartwień, lecz Pinkie wcale jej nie słucha. Nagle kucyk się zatrzymuje, a pegaz z impetem uderza o niego. Fluttershy jest oszołomiona uderzeniem, a Pinkie zaczyna liczyć kucyki. Gdy dolicza do siedmiu, zaczyna krzyczeć z całych sił, przez co Rainbow odbijanie. thumb|left|"Pinkie Pie! Teraz muszę zacząć od nowa!" Rainbow zdenerwowana przerwanym biciem rekordem, narzeka na Pinkie. Po chwili obok nich staje Fluttershy, która ponownie chce ich ostrzec, lecz bez skutków. W tej chwili Rainbow odlatuje, a Pinkie krzyczy do niej, aby poczekała, po czym biegnie za nią. Wtem pegaz znowu musi się uporać z wyzwaniem, jakim jest zaalarmowanie kucyków. thumb|right Na szczęście na miejscu pojawia się Twilight, która skutecznie mówi kucykom o zagrożeniu. Bohaterka stojąc na moście ze Spikiem na plecach, zaczyna informować kucyki, iż na niebie Equestrii pojawiły się kłęby dymu. Dzięki tej wiadomości wszystkie kucyki zwracają uwagę na mroczne chmury będące nad nimi. Gdy tłum ze zdziwieniem i niepokojem reaguje na kłęby dymu, Fluttershy skacząc znad tłumu, oznajmia, iż właśnie próbowała to wszystkim powiedzieć. Następnie Twilight znów zabiera głos i wyjaśnia, że przed chwilą dostała list od Księżniczki Celestii, dzięki któremu dowiedziała się, że nie ma żadnego pożaru, a dym pochodzi od smoka. Pegaz słysząc te słowa, kamienieje i z niedowierzaniem oraz strachem powtarza słowa przyjaciółki. Planowanie ratunku Narada w bibliotece thumb|left|"Hę?" Po jakimś czasie cała szóstka przyjaciółek zebrała się w bibliotece u Twilight. Rozmowę zaczyna Applejack, która zadaje Twilight liczne pytania, dotyczące smoka w Equestrii. Twi, przeszukując książki, krótko odpowiada, iż smok teraz drzemie. Wtem jej przyjaciółki wydają okrzyk zdziwienia. Następnie Twi, kontynuuje, iż z listu, który dostała od Księżniczki Celestii wynika, że smok uciął sobie drzemkę, a chrapiąc, wypuszcza kłęby dymu. Słysząc to, Pinkie obraca się ku dwóm swoim przyjaciółkom oraz oznajmia ze zmartwieniem: Słysząc wieści jednorożca Rarity cieszy się z powodu, iż jest to dym, a nie ogień, lecz zaraz potem pyta się Twilight, co mogą zrobić, aby zakończyć ten problem. thumb|right|"Musimy przekonać go, żeby drzemał sobie gdzie indziej." Nagle odzywa się Rainbow Dash, która popisując się przed resztą akrobacją, proponuje zuchwałą próbę przepędzenia smoka. Jednak sztuczki pegaza kończą się, gdy ten uderza z impetem o regały z książkami. Twilight ignorując pokazówkę pegaza, wyjaśnia, że zadaniem całej szóstki zleconym przez Księżniczkę Celestię jest powstrzymanie smoka za wszelką cenę, ponieważ konsekwencje porażki są ogromne. Rarity na słowa Twilight i ironicznie stwierdza: thumb|left Twilight, zamykając swoje torby, mówi, że każda z nich teraz musi się przygotować do drogi w ciągu godziny. Kończąc spotkanie, przyjaciółki motywują się do wyznaczonej misji, po czym wychodzą z biblioteki. Jedynie Fluttershy niepewna decyzji przyjaciółek stoi przed wyjściem z domu Twilight, mówiąc, "Ech, no nie wiem...". Przygotowania do podróży thumb|right|"Raaa!" Pierwsza do swojego domu dociera Rainbow Dash. Rainbow ląduje na kawałku chmurki będącej tuż przed jej tęczowym stawem. Pegaz zamacza tam swoje kopytka, po czym maluje paski pod oczami. Na koniec pegaz przybiera pewną siebie minę i uprzednio warcząc staje w groźnej pozie. Tymczasem na farmie Sweet Apple, Applejack przygotowuje się do podróży. Jej rodzina pomaga jej spakować potrzebny do podróży jabłkowy prowiant. Applejack zakładając sakwy, z werwą skacze ku niebu z motywacyjnym krzykiem. W tym czasie w Cukrowym Kąciku Pinkie Pie będąc już przygotowana, wyskakuje przed drzwi. Gdy kucyk stoi tam krótką chwilę, jej plecak nagle się otwiera, a z niego wylatują kolorowe balony. Bohaterka przez moment się śmieje, lecz potem przybiera poważną pozę. thumb|left|"Grrr!" Tymczasem w Butiku Karuzela Rarity przygotowuje się do wyprawy, szukając odpowiedniego ubioru. Po lekkiej krzątaninie bohaterka wybiera właściwy kapelusz, po czym krzyczy ochoczo "Naprzód!". Na koniec ze swojego domku wychodzi Fluttershy, ubrana w rzeczy, które będą w stanie ją uchronić przed wszelkimi uszkodzeniami. Nagle drzwi za bohaterką się zamykają hukiem, a ona będąc przerażona, odskakuje od wejścia. Po chwili każdy z kucyków jest gotowy do drogi. Wtem Applejack oznajmia wszystkim: thumb|right|Pisk! Na to hasło wszyscy z wyjątkiem Fluttershy ruszają na spotkanie przy bibliotece. Spotkanie przy bibliotece Końcowe wyjaśnienia thumb|left|"Smok ukrywa się w jaskini na samym szczycie." Po jakimś czasie cała szóstka przyjaciółek jest obecna pod biblioteką w wyznaczonym czasie. Twilight, tłumaczy im plan działania. Bohaterka wyjaśnia, iż wybrała najkrótszą trasę do miejsca, z którego powstaje dym, lecz i tak muszą się śpieszyć, aby zdążyć przed zmrokiem. Twilight stając na tle góry, wskazuje na nią kopytkiem, tłumacząc, iż smok znajduje się w jaskini na jego szczycie. Applejack wpatrując się w szczyt, mówi, iż tam musi być dość zimno. Rainbow Dash natychmiast odpowiada przyjaciółce z oczywistością w głosie: Rarity słysząc to, z aprobatą chwali się za zabranie szalika na wyprawę. Rainbow widząc ubranie jednorożca, śmieje się i daje znak przez sarkazm, że to nie pomoże. Prośba Fluttershy thumb|right|"Aha. Tak, tędy też można." W czasie zgryźliwości Rainbow Fluttershy nabiera coraz więcej wątpliwości co do zbliżającej się podróży. Po chwili wpatrywania się w górę pegaz przełyka ślinę i kieruje się ku Twilight, która właśnie przegląda mapę. Fluttershy próbuje zwrócić uwagę przyjaciółki, lecz ta jest całkiem pochłonięta w analizowaniu mapy. Nie bacząc na nieuwagę przyjaciółki, pegaz drocząc się chwilę, przedstawia propozycje o opuszczeniu ich w podróży i pozostaniu w Ponyville. Twilight nieświadomie się zgadza, lecz po chwili uświadamia sobie temat zakończonej rozmowy. Natychmiast zatrzymuje Fluttershy i tłumaczy, że przez kontakt z dzikimi zwierzętami ona musi iść z nimi. thumb|left|"Może... ale... ale" Twilight widząc dalszą niepewność przyjaciółki, zapewnia ją, aby się nie bała o swoje zwierzątka, ponieważ Spike chętnie się nimi zajmie. Nagle do pegaza podchodzi Spike wraz ze zwierzętami, mówiąc, że może na niego liczyć. Jednak całą sytuacje psuje Angel, który kopiąc smoka, płoszy zwierzęta obok. Pegaz przerażony obrotem spraw stwierdza, że Spike sobie nie poradzi. Pomimo obaw Fluttershy, Twilight odchodzi bez słowa. Ku górze zagrożenia Po chwili, gdy Twilight odeszła od Fluttershy podlatuje do niej Rainbow Dash. Pegaz dyskretnie pyta się, czy Twi jest pewna, zabrania ze sobą Fluttershy, tłumacząc, iż ten pegaz boi się nawet własnego cienia, więc z pewnością będzie spowalniał wyprawę. Jednak Twilight wyjaśnia, że ona zachowuje się tak przez zdenerwowanie, po czym zapewnia, iż w podróży na pewno będzie wszystko dobrze. Nagle oba kucyki słysząc krzyk przyjaciółki, natychmiast obracają w jej stronę. Wtedy też widzą powód wrzasku pegaza - Fluttershy przestraszyła się własnego cienia. Po chwili Twi zwraca się do reszty swoich przyjaciółek: thumb|right|Nie... nie...! Na słowa jednorożca bohaterki rzucają się biegiem. Kucyki dodatkowo podnosząc Fluttershy, ruszają prosto ku górze. Podróż na szczyt góry U podnóży góry Po jakimś czasie szóstka przyjaciółek dochodzi pod podnóże gór. Każda z nich słysząc donośnie chrapnięcie, spoglądają na szczyt góry. Jedynie Fluttershy bojąc się tego dźwięku, jak i świadomości tego, kto go wydał, chowa się za Applejack. Rainbow Dash będąc zadziwiona głośnym jednorazowym hałasem, pyta się swoich przyjaciółek, co to było. Twilight mając pewność co do odpowiedzi na to pytanie, wyjaśnia: thumb|left Po chwili skryta za Applejack Fluttershy, oznajmia, że jest to bardzo wysoko. Nagle Rainbow Dash z poirytowaniem wyjaśnia jej, że w końcu jest to góra, więc musi być wysoka. Następnie pegaz oznajmia, iż poleci tam i wszystko sprawdzi. Jednak zatrzymuje ją Applejack, która łapiąc zębami za jej ogon, ściąga ją do niżu. Kiedy pegaz opanowuje swoją werwę, kucyk każe jej zaczekać, po czym tłumaczy, iż uważa, że lepszym pomysłem będzie, jak wejdą tam razem. Reszta przyjaciółek popiera zdanie Applejack. Rainbow Dash widząc jednogłośny głos w trzymaniu się razem, niechętnie zgadza się na to. Wspinaczka po klifie thumb|right Po jakimś czasie bohaterki zaczęły wspinać się na górę skrótem, który prowadzi przez stromy klif. Podczas wspinaczki, aby nie było nudno, kucyki rozmawiają między sobą. Rarity zaczyna rozmowę, mówiąc, iż niegdyś słyszała, że jedyną rzeczą błyszczącą bardziej niż łuska smoka są klejnoty, z których budują swoje gniazda. Następnie wpada na pomysł, aby przy okazji ich misji przekonać go, by odstąpił jej kilka skarbów. Pinkie po wysłuchaniu słów Rarity zatrzymuje się i próbując udawać smoka, mówi: thumb|left Kończąc swoją żartobliwą wypowiedź, warczy na podobieństwo zwierza. Rarity przy warknięciu Pinkie dochodzi do wniosku, że jest to komiczne i zaczyna się śmiać, wraz z autorką żartu oraz z Applejack i Rainbow Dash. Jednak Twilight nie śmieszy żart przyjaciółki i zwraca uwagę przyjaciółką, iż nie ma pory na żarty. Następnie bohaterka zwraca się do Fluttershy, pytając, jak będzie się ten smok zachowywał. Jednak jednorożec nie słyszy żadnej odpowiedzi. Wtem obraca się za siebie i ponownie powtarza imię pegaza, szukając go przy tym wzrokiem. Na to każda z bohaterek również obraca się za siebie, zdając sobie sprawę, że Fluttershy nie ma nigdzie w pobliżu. Rainbow Dash będąc poirytowana, patrzy za siebie i krzycząc, rzuca pytanie: thumb|right Tymczasem Fluttershy wychyla głowę zza krzaków znajdujących się na samym dole. Pinkie słysząc słowa Rainbow, oznajmia, iż tak się składa, że ma jedno zaproszenie w torbie. Kucyk w mgnieniu oka wyjmuje wspomniany przedmiot, lecz nagle z jej torby, wylatuje cała reszta jej imprezowych rzeczy. Fluttershy powoli tłumaczy, że boi się chodzić po tak stromych miejscach. Rainbow będąc stale zdenerwowana tłumaczy, iż jest to urwisko, więc tak musi być. Następnie bohaterka pyta się z przekąsem Fluttershy, czy nie mogłaby na przykład wznieść się w powietrze. Pinkie słysząc pomysł Rainbow, zachęca przyjaciółkę, aby to zrobiła. Fluttershy niechętnie zgadza się na propozycje. Pegaz z trudem zaczyna wznosić się ku niebu, lecz nagle z góry wydobywa się warczenie smok, a bohaterka będąc spariliżowana tym faktem, spada prosto ku krzakom na dole. Rainbow Dash będąc załamana zdolnościami swojej przyjaciółki, uderza się kopytami o twarz. Rozdzielenie się thumb|left|"Sprawdzę jak przeprowadzić ją dookoła góry inną drogą." Twilight widząc, ile cennego czasu poświęcają na czekanie na pegaza, oznajmia, iż teraz tylko go marnują. Applejack chcąc jakoś zaradzić na tę sytuację, sięga po mapę i przegląda ją. Twi lekko zdziwiona pyta ją, co ona właściwie robi. Applejack, wyjaśnia, iż sprawdza, jak może przeprowadzić Fluttershy dookoła góry inną drogą. Wtem Rainbow Dash z poirytowaniem stwierdza, że będzie to trwać bardzo długo. Tymczasem Applejack zjeżdża po urwisku. Nagle rozbrzmiewa kolejny warkot smoka, na który sparaliżowana Fluttershy, przewraca się. Następnie Applejack zapewnia Twilight, że dotrą do nich za niedługo. Twi pozwala iść przyjaciółce. Po jakimś czasie czwórka bohaterek czeka na Applejack i Fluttershy. Każda z nich się czymś zajmuje na ten czas. thumb|right|"Mówiłam, że to im zajmie milion godzin." Rarity wraz z Pinkie grają w kółko i krzyżyk, a Twilight wraz z Rainbow spacerują obok. Wtem zza skały wychodzi wycieńczona i zasapana Applejack, która ciągnąc Fluttershy za ogon, mówi powoli oraz z przerwami: , po czym pada na ziemie ze zmęczenia. Rainbow unosząc się na ziemią tuż obok Twilight, oznajmia jej, iż mówiła, że zajmie im tak długo. Twi zdając sobie z tego sprawę, ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy spogląda na pegaza. Tylko skok, lot i już! thumb|left|"Twoja kolej Fluttershy!" Po jakimś czasie szóstka przyjaciółek wraca do marszu w dalszą drogą prowadzącą na szczyt góry. Po chwili cała grupa się zatrzymuje, ponieważ przed nimi rozciąga się przepaść w dół. Nagle tuż za nimi do biegu rzuca się Rainbow Dash i skacze nad przeszkodą. Po chwili każdy prócz Fluttershy przeskakuje nad przepaścią. Pegaz przełyka ze strachu ślinę i spogląda na swoje przyjaciółki. Twilight próbuje zachęcić Fluttershy, jednak ona trzymając się kamienia, ze strachem oznajmia, iż to jest bardzo daleko. Jednak Twilight nadal prosi ją, aby dołączyła do nich, ponieważ muszą iść natychmiast w drogę. Następnie Applejack również próbuje przekonać pegaza do skoku. thumb|right|"Ja..." Fluttershy będąc już lekko zachęcona, zerka w przepaść, lecz jakąkolwiek pewność siebie odbiera jej chrapnięcie smoka. Applejack i Twilight widząc zachowanie przyjaciółki, z dezaprobatą kiwają głową. Nagle zza dwójki kucyków wychodzi Pinkie, mówiąc: thumb|left Kucyk chcąc dodać otuchy pegazowi, skacze na przepaścią, śpiewając piosenkę: "Hop Skip and Jump Song". '' Nagle Twilight cicho narzeka, że nie mają tyle czasu. Następnie Pinkie skacząc na urwiskiem, kontynuuje swoją piosenkę. Pegaz po chwili nabiera pewności i próbuje przeskoczyć przepaść zgodnie z piosenką przyjaciółki. Jednak bohaterka w środku skoku spogląda w dół i przeraża ją wysokość, na której się znajduje. Fluttershy zaczyna spadać, lecz zaczepia kopytkami o drugą stronę przepaści. Okazuje się, iż przepaść jest na tyle wąska, że pegaz jest w stanie utrzymać się pomiędzy obiema stronami. Rainbow Dash będąc wręcz załamana zachowaniem przyjaciółki, przejeżdża sobie kopytkiem po twarzy, po czym leci za pegaza, aby mu pomóc dostać się do nich. thumb|right Wraz z pomocą Rarity i Pinkie, w końcu udaje im się przeprowadzić przyjaciółkę na właściwą stronę. Jednak przy tym Rainbow i Fluttershy przewracają się. Owa nieśmiała bohaterka chcąc się jakoś wytłumaczyć z tego kłopotu, oznajmia: Lawina! thumb|left Szóstka przyjaciółek po poprzednim problemie ruszyły w dalszą drogę. Po chwili Twilight prawie szepcząc, oznajmia swym przyjaciółką, iż muszą tu być bardzo chicho, ponieważ według mapy, ten obszar jest zagrożony lawinami. Spośród nich Fluttershy będąc najbardziej przerażona tym faktem, powtarza powoli i jąkając "lawi...". Twilight słysząc Fluttershy, prędko ją ucisza z obawy przed zagrożeniem. Następnie wszyscy zaczynają cicho wędrować. Nagle Rainbow latając, przypadkiem zawadza o gałąź pełną liści, w wyniku czego opadać zaczynają dwa małe listki. Gdy cała reszta przechodzi pod częścią drzewa, jeden z liści spada na Fluttershy, w wyniku czego pegaz krzyczy: thumb|right Applejack słysząc krzyk przyjaciółki, zatyka jej usta kopytkiem. Następnie wszystkie kucyki się zatrzymują i wsłuchują się w echo krzyku pegaza. Ów dźwięk rozbrzmiewa coraz ciszej z każdą sekundą. Gdy już ledwo słychać echo każda z bohaterek oddycha z ulgą. Ku ich nieszczęściu, po chwili wszystkie nagle słyszą hałas spadających kamieni. Kiedy w uszach rozbrzmiewa jedynie dźwięk zwiastujący lawinę, bohaterki spoglądają na stoki, z których teraz zaczynają się osuwać malutkie kamyki. Po chwili ogromne skały zaczynają spadać, więc wszystkie kucyki zaczynają uciekać. thumb|left W czasie ucieczki Twilight znajduje się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, lecz z opresji wyciąga ją Applejack. Po chwili, gdy lawina ustała bohaterki otrząsają się po niej. Niestety przed nimi zawaliła się ogromna ilość głazów i ziemi, przez co zagradzają dalszą drogę. Po chwili Applejack pyta się swoich kompanek, czy nic się im nie stało. Jedynie Twilight odpowiada jej, dziękując za ratunek. Wtem z masy ziemi wygrzebuje się Fluttershy. Pinkie będąc rozbudzona minioną lawiną, oznajmia z entuzjazmem: thumb|right|"Emm, przepraszam." Następnie Rarity chwali swoje przygotowanie na każdą sytuacje, po czym wyjmuje z torby szalik. Po chwili jednorożec sobie przypomina, że chyba zapomniał wziąć ze sobą tiary, która pasuje do aktualnie noszonego dodatku. Wtem Rainbow Dash, wyjaśnia, iż według niej mają teraz większy kłopot niż brak dopasowanego akcesoria. Po chwili Fluttershy przeprasza za kłopot, który stworzyła. Jednak Applejack odpowiada, aby się tym nie przejmowała. Twilight potwierdza to, tłumacząc ze zmęczeniem w głosie, iż jedynie muszą się wspiąć. Następnie każda z nich zbiera się do kontynuowania wędrówki. Dojście do celu thumb|left|"To nie twoja wina." Bohaterki zaczynają wspinać się po stromym, dopiero co powstałym wzgórzu. Każda z nich daje sobie z tym radę, prócz Fluttershy, która powoli przemieszcza się na szczyt kopca. Tymczasem Rainbow Dash lecąc tuż nad swą przyjaciółką, z niezadowoleniem spogląda na jej niezdarność. Po jakimś czasie bohaterki zaczynają powoli schodzić ze wzgórza. Fluttershy schodząc, robi dokładne i powolne ruchy, lecz mimo tego traci równowagę i zaczyna zjeżdżać z kopca. Następnie, pegaz uderza w Rarity, a następnie w Applejack. Po całym zjeździe Fluttershy leży na swoich przyjaciółkach nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Nagle podlatuje do nich Rainbow, która zaczyna pomagać Rarity wydostać się spod reszty kucyków. Wtem też jednorożec przeprasza, za swój czyn, na co pegaz odpowiada, iż nie jest to jej wina. Po jakimś czasie bohaterki idą nadal, podążającej wraz ze wskazówkami mapy. Gdy Twilight chowa mapę, podlatuje do niej Rainbow Dash, cichym głosem pyta się, czy jednorożec stale uważa, że dobrym pomysłem było zabranie ze sobą Fluttershy. Twilight wpatrując się w ogromną jaskinie przed nią, mówi: thumb|right '''Przy Jaskini' Planowanie taktyki thumb|left|"Rainbow Dash, spróbuj skrzydłami rozgonić dym." Po chwili każda z bohaterek staje w rzędzie naprzeciwko mrocznej jaskini. Nagle nieprzerwane wpatrywanie się w ciemność groty, przerywa Twilight, która, zaczyna rozplanowywać taktykę, zwracając się najpierw do Rainbow. Jednorożec nakazuje jej rozgonić dym. Pegaz się z chęcią zgadza. Następnie Twilight prosi Rarity i Pinkie, aby przygotowały się na odwracanie uwagi smoka, w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Oba kucyki się zgadzają. Nagle Pinkie błyskawicznie odchodzi od przyjaciółek, po czym wraca z gumowym kurczakiem w ustach, wywołując tym duże zdziwienie u kucyków. Na koniec Twilight pyta Applejack, czy jest gotowa na wypadek, gdyby smok chciałby ich zaatakować. Kucyk zapewnia swoją gotowość kiwaniem głowy i demonstracją siły. Po chwili każda z bohaterek ustawia się w rzędzie przed Twilight. Jednorożec tłumaczy, iż są to jedynie zabezpieczenia na wszelki wypadek, ponieważ wpierw Fluttershy zajmie się smokiem. Na koniec Twilight pyta wszystkie: thumb|right Czwórka z nich potakuje na zadane pytanie, a tylko Fluttershy z przerażeniem patrzy na jednorożca. Mając już wszystko ustalone, Twilight rozpoczyna kolejny etap misji. Wyznanie prawdy thumb|left Po chwili Twilight zaczyna podążać w głąb mrocznej jaskini. Pyta się przy tym Fluttershy, o sprawy dotyczące smoka, jednak uświadamia sobie, że nikt z nią nie idzie. Twilight będąc zażenowaną tą sytuacją, wraca do wyjścia z jaskini. Okazuje się, że Fluttershy, jest przed grotą i ma schowaną głowę w ziemi. Następnie Twilight prosi ją, aby poszła wraz z nią do jaskini, próbując przy tym ruszyć ją z miejsca. Do pomocy dołączają kolejne kucyki, jednak nie udaje im się przesunąć przyjaciółki. Nagle pegaz, wyjaśnia, że nie może wejść do jaskini. Po słowach Fluttershy kucyki stwierdzają, że ona boi się jaskiń. Jednak Fluttershy wyprowadza ich błędu, tłumacząc, iż ona się nie boi jaskiń, tylko smoków. Nagle, po słowach Fluttershy rozbrzmiewa głośne chrapnięcie smoka, a następnie z jamy wylatują kłęby dymu, przez który każda z bohaterek zaczyna kaszleć. Przekonywanie Fluttershy thumb|right Po chwili, gdy bohaterki przestają kaszleć, wszystkie koncentrują się na Fluttershy, która chowa się za Applejack. Wpierw Twilight oznajmia jej, iż przecież jej talentem jest porozumiewanie się ze zwierzętami. Fluttershy potwierdza słowa przyjaciółki, lecz zaznacza, że jest to tylko przez fakt, iż one nie są smokami. Następnie Rainbow Dash przywołuje moment spotkania z mantykorą i odważnego zachowania pegaza. Jednak Fluttershy odpowiada jej podobnie jak Twilight. Następnie Pinkie Pie oznajmia, że Spike jest smokiem, a ona się jego nie boi. Fluttershy również i to potwierdza, lecz zaznacza, że Spike nie jest takim smokiem, jak ten w jaskini. Po dokładnych wyjaśnieniach bohaterki nagle rozbrzmiewa chrapnięcie smoka, a pegaz słysząc donośny dźwięk kuli się ze strachu na podłodze. Na koniec Twilight pyta pegaza, dlaczego nie powiedział im o tym wcześniej. Fluttershy wstydząc się odpowiedzi, wpatruje się w ziemie i wyjaśnia: thumb|left|"Tyl... ko, że... ja nie... nie mogę." Rainbow Dash będąc poirytowana zachowaniem przyjaciółki, stuka się kopytem w twarz. Nagle Applejack próbuje wesprzeć przyjaciółkę, tłumacząc, że każda z nich się boi smoka, lecz muszą przezwyciężyć ten lęk. Jednak Fluttershy stwierdza, że nie może tego zrobić, po czym odchodzi. Nakłanianie smoka Próba Twilight thumb|right Po jakimś czasie Twilight jako pierwsza idzie do środka jaskini. Jednorożec podchodząc do smoka, oznajmia przyjaciółką, że pewnie stwór nie zdaje sobie sprawę z dymu, jaki powstaje podczas jego drzemki, po czym pyta się o ich opinie. Wtem czwórka kompanek wychyla się zza osłony oraz nerwowo potakują. Po chwili Twilight dochodzi do wielkiego skarbu, wciąż nie wiedząc, gdzie znajduje się smok. Postanawia go cicho zawołać. thumb|left Nagle jednorożec, uderza w coś czerwonego. Okazuje się, że zderzyła się z twarzą smoka. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego sprawę, przeprasza smoka za wypadek. Następnie Twi próbuje zwrócić uwagę smoka, jednak bez skutku. W końcu stwór otwiera ślepia. Twilight wiedząc już, że smok nie śpi, próbuje przedstawić mu stwarzany przez niego problem. Jednak smok próbuje przegonić jednorożca, dając znak, że go to nie interesuje. Pomimo szczerych chęci, Twilight nie udaje się przekonać smoka i zostaje wygoniona przez duszący dym w jaskini. Sposób Rarity thumb|right|"Moim zdaniem, szkoda czasu na drzemkę." Gdy Twilight wychodzi z jaskini, Rainbow Dash, sarkastycznie kwituje jej nieudaną próbę. Applejack spanikowana nieudaną próbą Twilight pyta się swoich przyjaciółek, co teraz zrobią. Nagle obok przerażonego kucyka przechodzi Rarity, która oznajmia, iż ta sytuacja wymaga skorzystania z "kucykowego uroku". Następnie kierując się samotnie do środka jaskini, prosi swoje przyjaciółki, aby jej na to pozwoliły. Rarity będąc tuż obok smoka, zwraca się do niego donośnym głosem, mówiąc, iż przeprasza go za najście. Następnie bohaterka prawiąc smokowi liczne komplementy, próbuje zachęcić go do wyjścia z jaskini. Jednak gdy wspomina o jego skarbie, stwór orientuje się, że jest podstęp, a jednorożcowi chodzi głównie o bogactwa. Smok natychmiast chowa swoje kosztowności i wygania kucyka z jaskini. Metoda Pinkie thumb|left|"Kochanie, wyglądasz niemądrze." Rarity będąc już na poza jaskinią, narzeka, że nie udało jej się wyciągnąć od smoka brylantu. Twilight słysząc to, poprawia ją, mówiąc, iż miała na myśli wyciągnięcie smoka z jaskini. Rarity zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że mówiła to na głos, grzecznie przytakuje. Nagle wokół rozbrzmiewa dźwięk dmuchawki. Okazuje się, Pinkie, ubrana w dość specyficzny strój zamierza dokonać tego, czego jej przyjaciółki nie zrobiły. Rarity widząc przyjaciółkę w dziwacznym stroju stwierdza: Odpowiadając na kąśliwą uwagę jednorożca tłumaczy, że wspólne wygłupy są najlepszą drogą do komunikacji. Jednak kucyk w mgnieniu oka wychodzi z jaskini z zepsutym strojem, stwierdzając, że smok nie ma poczucia humoru. Dywersja Rainbow thumb|right|"Dość tego!" Rainbow będąc już poirytowana ciągłymi porażkami przyjaciółek, postanawia wziąć sprawę we własne ręce. Postanawia, że ona tam poleci i sama przepędzi smoka. Rainbow podlatuje do bestii, po czym będąc tuż przed jego twarzą, kopie go z całej siły w szczękę. Smok otrząsając się po uderzeniu, zaczyna gniewnie warczeć. Bohaterka widząc ogromną przewagę smoka, przeprasza go, lecz ten ryczy na nią z taką siłą, że wypycha ją z jaskini. Pegaz krzycząc oraz kręcąc się, wylatuje z jamy i przewraca swoje przyjaciółki. Po chwili kucyki otrząsają się pod uderzeniu, ale gdy wstają, z groty wychodzi smok. Bohaterki zaczynają biegać w panice na wszystkie strony. Następnie kucyki bojąc się gigantycznego monstrum, przytulają się do siebie. Jednak smok zauważając bohaterki, od razu dmucha na nie kłębem dymu, przez co uderzają one prosto w skałę za nimi. Pomoc Fluttershy thumb|left Uderzenie było na tyle silne, że skała zaczyna się powoli pękać. Nagle kamień rozłamuje się na kilka małych części i okazuje się, iż Fluttershy cały czas ukrywa się za nim. Wtem pegaz z przerażeniem patrząc za sparaliżowane swoje przyjaciółki, decyduje się je uratować. Nagle Fluttershy zaczyna krzyczeć na smoka. Następnie bohaterka wzlatuje w powietrze, po czym ląduje na jego nosie. Tam Fluttershy wrzeszczy na niego, wypominając mu jego naganne zachowaniem względem kucyków. Jednak stwór próbuje wytłumaczyć swoje zachowanie, kopnięciem Rainbow Dash. thumb|right|"Posłuchaj no mnie dobrze!" Fluttershy wiedząc, że ten czyn mógł urazić smoka, przeprasza go za to. Następnie bohaterka tłumaczy smokowi, stwarzany przez niego problem. Stwór ponownie chce jakoś wyjść z opresji, lecz pegaz nie pozwala mu na to. Nagle smok zaczyna płakać. Jednak Fluttershy uspokaja go, prosząc, aby nie płakał, po czym wyjaśnia mu stwarzany przez niego problem. Na koniec pegaz zlatując na ziemie, oznajmia smokowi, aby się spakował i spróbował znaleźć inne miejsce do spania. Fluttershy na dole witają okrzyki radości ich przyjaciółek. Każda z nich jest szczęśliwa z sukcesu przyjaciółki. Twilight będąc dumna z przyjaciółki, oznajmia jej: thumb|left Następnie każda z bohaterek spogląda na ogromnego smoka który, odlatuje od góry. Po udanej wyprawie Morał z podróży thumb|right Po jakimś czasie od wypędzenia smoka z góry wszystko wraca do normy. Niebo znów pięknieje swoimi błękitnymi barwami. Tymczasem w bibliotece Spike wciąż zajmuje się zwierzakami należącymi do Fluttershy. Smok w tej chwili opiekuje się jedynie Angelem, który właśnie teraz biega po całym przybytku. W końcu Spike łapie zwierzaka. Królik jest bardzo zły na bohatera i wierci się na wszystkie strony. Przy tym, Spike zadaje sobie pytanie, jak Fluttershy jest w stanie sobie poradzić z wszystkimi zwierzakami. Wtem na parterze biblioteki pojawia się uśmiechnięta Twilight, która zwracając się do smoka, mówi: Spike z przyjemnością wyciąga pergamin oraz pióro. Po chwili Twilight zaczyna dyktować treść listu do Księżniczki Celestii. W pierwszej kolejności informuje swą mentorkę, iż smok opuścił ich krainę. thumb|left Następnie Twilight przeżywając retrospekcje minionych zdarzeń, zawiadamia: , po czym podpisuje się jak zawsze. Powtórne bicie rekordu thumb|right Nagle z zewnątrz biblioteki Applejack woła Twilight, aby prędko przyszła do nich. Wtem jednorożec dostaje się na jeden ze swoich balkonów. Applejack widząc Twilight tłumaczy jej, że Rainbow Dash jest bliska pobicia rekordu Equestrii. Nagle rozlega się ryk smoka, a pegaz kamienieje ze strachu, krzycząc ostrzeżenia. Wtem cała reszta wybucha śmiechem z zachowania pegaza. thumb|left Rainbow nie rozumiejąc sytuacji, pyta się, czemu wszyscy się śmieją z powrotu strasznego smoka. Nagle z prawej strony pegaza wyskakuje Pinkie, która zaczyna powtórnie warczeć. Rainbow szybko dochodzi do wniosku, co przed chwilą miało miejsce i kłamiąc, oznajmia, że przerwało jej to koncentracje. Następnie podlatuje do bohaterki Fluttershy, pocieszając ją, że nie każdy musi być odważny jak ona. Niespodziewanie na plecy Fluttershy spada liść, na co pegaz pada na ziemie sparaliżowany. Każda z bohaterek wybucha śmiechem. I na tym kończy się odcinek. Cytaty :Pinkie Pie: Rekord! Koniecznie należy to uczcić :Fluttershy: Nie Pinkie Pie, to nie jest odpowiednia chwila. Teraz należy panikować. Trzeba-- :Pinkie Pie: Ooo! Potrzebne nam będą balony! Balonik dla każdego kucyka w Ponyville! :Applejack: Tam chyba jest dość zimno. :Rainbow Dash: No pewnie, że zimno. Im wyżej w górach, tym robi się zimniej. :Rarity: Dobrze, że wzięłam szalik. :Pinkie Pie: Uuu! Śliczny! :Rainbow Dash: Haha, no tak, w tym będzie ci znacznie cieplej. :Pinkie Pie: Juhu, i znów wygrywam! :Rarity: Uch, trzydziesty piąty raz z rzędu! Gramy do siedemdziesięciu jeden? :Twilight Sparkle: Ale skoro aż tak boisz się smoków, czemu nie powiedziałaś nam tego, zanim przeszłyśmy taki szmat drogi. :Fluttershy: Dlatego, że się bałam. :Rainbow Dash: Och. :Rarity: Tak blisko od wyciągnięcia brylantu. :Twilight Sparkle: Chcesz powiedzieć... od wyciągnięcia smoka. :Rarity: O, no tak, jasne. :Applejack: A cóż to takiego? :Pinkie Pie: dmuchawka :Rarity: Kochanie, wyglądasz niemądrze. :Pinkie Pie: O to chodziło! Najlepszym sposobem na porozumienie są wspólne wygłupy. Cześć! :hałasy :Pinkie Pie: Pan smok nie ma poczucia humoru, niestety. :Twilight Sparkle: Kochana Księżniczko Celestio :Z radością zawiadamiam, że smok opuścił naszą krainę, a przekonała go do tego moja przyjaciółka, Fluttershy. Nauczyłam się dzisiaj, że nie należy tracić wiary w przyjaciół, bo to od nich czerpiemy siłę do działania i przezwyciężania strachu. ::Twoja, jak zawsze wierna studentka, ::Twilight Sparkle. Galeria de:Drachenscheuen:Dragonshyes:Operación Dragónit:La Minaccia del Dragoru:Укрощение драконаsv:Drakblyg Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu